Tomaranai Feelings
by Elpiji
Summary: Meskipun mereka tahu perasaan ini salah, mereka tetap tak mampu menghentikannya. Tak mampu menahannya lebih jauh lagi, Nozomi berpura-pura sakit dan demi membawa Eli ke ruang kesehatan, dimana mereka... kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya. Nozo/Eli, PWP (plot minimum.


"Aku menyukaimu, Elicchi."

Di dalam ruangan OSIS, di saat mereka mengenang saat-saat kebersamaan yang mereka habiskan disini, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut gadis dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu.

Ia sendiri tahu, bahwa ini aneh. Ia sendiri juga sadar, bahwa tak seharusnya begini.

Mereka berdua berada di grup idola yang sama, dan lagi, _mereka berdua sama-sama perempuan. _Ini terlarang, namun tetap saja, perasaan yang ada di dalam Nozomi tak dapat dihentikan.

Gadis pirang dengan darah seperempat Rusia itu menoleh terkejut sejenak, meskipun pada detik selanjutnya, satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya.

Ayase Eli tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jika ia menolak perasaan sahabatnya, apakah Nozomi akan masih bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya? Jika ia menerima perasaan dari seoran Tojo Nozomi, masa depan macam apa yang menanti mereka?

"Aku... tak tahu."

Itulah jawabannya. Bukan berupa penerimaan atau penolakan, ia justru memilih untuk melarikan diri.

Ia tak bisa. Masa depan yang menanti hubungan mereka berdua tak lebih dari sekedar kehancuran. Meskipun negeri ini menerimanya, belum tentu orangtua mereka setuju dengan hubungan sejenis ini.

Eli ingin selamanya bersama Nozomi, namun bukan begini. Baginya, asalkan Nozomi akan selalu berada di sisinya, menangis dan tertawa bersamanya, meskipun mereka berdua masing-masing telah menikah, itu sudah cukup.

Meskipun, di dalam hatinya,

—Ia juga memliki perasaan yang sama dengan Nozomi.

— **μ's —**

**LoveLive! School Idol Project  
© ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise**

NozoEli, lemon. PWP, dengan plot minimum. Mungkin OOC, karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali saya nonton LoveLive. Segala jenis kesalahan pengejaan dan typo tolong segera dilaporkan untuk perbaikan lebih lanjut.

— **Tomaranai Feelings —  
— **Perasaan ini tak dapat dihentikan, Eli. —

— **μ's —**

Sejak saat itu, entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak saling berbicara.

Di dalam pikiran mereka, satu hari tanpa 'sahabat' mereka terasa begitu lama, padahal sebelumnya, di saat mereka selalu bersama, mereka selalu mengeluh mengapa satu hari berjalan dengan begitu cepat.

Sebentar lagi kelulusan.

Meskipun mereka saling bertemu di dalam ruang klub, tetap saja, tiada kalimat yang bertukar di antara mereka. Canggung? Malu? Mungkin keduanya, tapi mungkin juga bukan keduanya.

Mereka tak tahu, tak paham, tak mengerti.

Perasaan yang mereka rasakan terlalu kompleks untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Bagi Nozomi, entah sudah berapa kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, seandainya saja ia tak pernah mengakui perasaannya di kala itu. Bagi Eli, entah sudah berapa lama ia dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah, berharap memberi Nozomi jawaban yang tepat di hari itu.

Pada akhirnya, satu-satunya yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah sunyi, rasa penyesalan, dan keinginan untuk memutar kembali waktu.

Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi tak akan pernah kembali, Nozomi tahu itu. Karena itu, di saat ia berpapasan dengan Eli ketika sedang menyapu halaman depan kuilnya, satu-satunya yang dapat ia berikan hanyalah sebuah senyuman rapuh.

Yang dibalas oleh senyuman yang tak kalah rapuhnya juga.

Tak ada suara, tak ada kalimat yang tertukar.

Entah sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung. Hingga kelulusan? Hingga mereka lepas dari kewajiban pergi ke sekolah tiap pagi? Hingga mereka tak mampu bertemu satu sama lain lagi?

Jelas, Nozomi tak menginginkan itu. Ia juga tahu, Eli juga pasti tak menginginkan hal semacam itu.

Mulut begitu pandai berbohong, namun pada akhirnya, tubuhlah yang menggambarkan perasaan sesungguhnya dari hati. Didorong oleh perasaan yang meluap-luap, Nozomi menyusun rencana.

"Nozomi-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Di dalam kelas mereka, ia tertidur di dalam pelukan tangannya sendiri, memasang ekspresi kesakitan.

Ia tak merasakan apa-apa, tentunya. Ini semua hanyalah kepura-puraan belaka, semata-mata untuk memancing gadis pirang yang telah bersamanya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Mengabaikan perasaan siswi lain yang mengkhawatirkannya, satu-satunya perhatian yang ia inginkan hanyalah dari Eli seorang.

"Nozomi, jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, ayo ke UKS."

—tentu saja, ia berhasil. Bagaimana mungkin Eli akan mengabaikan persahabatan mereka hanya untuk sebuah pertengkaran yang entah kapan selesainya itu?

"Iya... maaf merepotkanmu, Elicchi."

Dengan bantuan dari Eli, Nozomi berjalan secara perlahan, memastikan Eli tak mengetahui kebohongannya.

Pintu UKS yang berada tak jauh dari kelas mereka terasa begitu dekat, membuatnya tak puas akan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Eli. Begitu ia telah berbaring di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan itu, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Terima kasih."

Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Meskipun Nozomi sengaja melakukan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Eli, ia tak menyangka bahwa momen ini akan berakhir dengan begitu cepat. Ia ingin lebih, ia ingin bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu..."

"Tunggu, Elicchi," jemari Nozomi dengan lemah menangkap lengan seragam sahabatnya itu, "... bisa kau temani aku hingga aku merasa lebih baik?"

Itu bohong, tentu. Itu hanya sekedar alasan, jelas. Eli paling tak suka meninggalkan pelajaran, tapi ia pasti bahkan rela bolos sekolah jika itu hanya untuk Nozomi.

Karena perasaan mereka sama. Mereka berdua saling merasakan perasaan terlarang itu. Namun berbeda dengan Nozomi yang mengungkapkannya tanpa ragu—bohong, ia sebenarnya _sangat _ragu—Eli yang berpikir jauh ke depan, harus menahan perasaannya sekuat mungkin.

Tak ada masa depan yang menanti mereka dari hubungan ini.

"Jika aku seorang pria, apa Elicchi mau menerimaku?"

Pertanyaan konyol, bahkan Nozomi selaku orang yang menanyakan itupun tahu. Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan jawaban dari Eli, yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertukar kalimat dengannya.

"Jika Nozomi adalah pria, kau tidak akan sekolah disini, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu, dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta denganku."

—_dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, _tambahnya di dalam pikiran.

"Apa itu? Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Elicchi."

Tawa kecil seadanya yang keluar dari bibir Nozomi dibalas oleh senyum tipis dari Eli, membuatnya berpikir bahwa suasana sekarang sudah mencair. Meskipun pada nyatanya, mereka masih sama-sama merasa canggung.

Entah sudah berapa lama jantung Nozomi berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tak normal, ia tak tahu. Ia bahkan mulai khawatir keberadaan Eli disini akan membuatnya mati karena serangan jantung.

Dan lagi, jantungnya terus bertambah cepat, bersamaan dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri,

"... Untuk kali ini saja... setelah ini, aku akan melupakan hari itu, dan kita kembali menjadi seperti sebelumnya... cium aku, Elicchi."

Ini aneh. Padahal kalimat yang diinginkan oleh Nozomi adalah 'bolehkah aku menciummu?' tapi yang keluar malah kalimat perintah semacam itu. Apakah detak jantungnya sudah membuat pikirannya kacau?

Apalagi dengan anggukan yang ia terima, ia merasakan setiap bagian dari tubuhnya menjadi lebih kacau lagi.

Nozomi memejamkan mata. Posisinya yang terbaring di atas ranjang membuatnya terlihat seperti putri tidur yang menanti sebuah ciuman dari sang pangeran. Begitu ia merasakan sensasi lembut di bibirnya, ia tahu,

—ia tak ingin melepaskannya.

— **μ's —**

Memegang kepala Eli dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia memaksa gadis pirang itu untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka, jarak antara wajah mereka yang sama sekali tak berjarak.

"Hmph, Nozomi..."

Ia tak mempedulikan namanya yang disebut oleh gadis yang ia cium dengan ganas itu, menjawab panggilannya hanya dengan hisapan-hisapan lembut di bibir bagian bawah milik Eli.

Tak puas hanya dengan menghisap bibir bawahnya, Nozomi menjulurkan lidahnya, meminta izin masuk ke dalam mulut sang gadis pirang. Tidak, ia bukan meminta izin, melainkan menerobos masuk.

Nozomi merasakan setiap bagian dari mulut Eli, mencicip dan mengingat setiap rasa yang dikecap oleh lidahnya, membuat lidahnya mengetahui manisnya air liur dari gadis itu.

Seolah mengabsen dan membersihkan setiap gigi putih milik Eli dengan teliti, lidah Nozomi terus menjalar, menjilati setiap hal yang ada di dalam mulut 'sahabat'nya.

"N-Nozomi... ini..."

_Tak tertahankan, bukan? Inilah yang selalu kurasakan, Elicchi. Bisakah kau melihatnya? Perasaanku yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir kepadamu?_

Posisi mereka terbalik, dipaksa oleh Nozomi. Nozomi yang kini berada di atas seolah ingin berkata, 'sekarang, akulah pangerannya, tuan putri.'. Tangannya berada di kanan dan kiri kepala Eli, mengurungnya agar tak dapat bergerak.

Bibir mereka saat ini terpisah, namun mata mereka tak mampu untuk berhenti saling mengait.

"... kau bilang hanya ciuman..."

"Aku tidak bilang soal durasinya, 'kan?" tersenyum nakal, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Eli, "Meskipun selanjutnya aku akan melanggar janjiku."

"Bukannya kau sakit?"

"Aku berbohong, Elicchi," lidahnya menyentuh leher gadis pirang itu, "Itu semua hanya untuk mengajakmu kemari."

Jilatan, hisapan, kecupan. Segala gerakan mulut yang ia ketahui langsung ia terapkan begitu saja di leher Eli, menciptakan bekas—bukan, tanda ciuman yang menandakan hak kepemilikan.

"E-engh..."

Desahan lemah Eli yang tembus dari mulutnya yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri membuat rasa yang ada di dada Nozomi semakin meluap, membuatnya makin semangat untuk 'memiliki' Eli hari ini.

Tangan kirinya bergerak pelan, dengan hati-hati membuka blazer biru tua yang dikenakan Eli.

"T-tunggu, Nozomi. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, Elicchi."

Sembari melepas kancing blazer dan kemeja milik Eli, Nozomi mengumpulkan salivanya di ujung lidah, lalu meneteskannya secara perlahan ke mulut Eli yang terbuka akibat mendesah pelan.

"N-Nozomi..."

"Bagaimana rasa air liurku, Elicchi? Apa kau menginginkannya lagi?"

"E-ehm," sembari membuang mukanya yang sudah memerah, seolah pasrah dan tertarik oleh permainan Nozomi, Eli membuka mulutnya yang bergetar secara perlahan, "Aku... ingin lagi..."

"Keluarkan lidahmu, Elicchi."

Air liur yang dikumpulkan sekali lagi di ujung lidah Nozomi mengalir sekali lagi, kali ini mendarat di ujung lidah Eli, menuruni daging merah muda itu secara perlahan, hingga masuk ke dalam kerongkongan gadis itu.

Eli sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa sembari ia dimabukkan oleh saliva Nozomi, gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu sudah berhasil membuatnya telanjang hingga tersisa pakaian dalam merah mudanya saja.

Meskipun sudah sering melihatnya, Nozomi tetap terpana dengan keindahan bentuk tubuh Eli yang nyaris sempurna. Bra berwarna merah muda itu membuatnya terlihat sangat indah, namun apa yang ada di baliknyalah yang Nozomi inginkan.

Tanpa melepaskan bra gadis pirang itu, ia menurunkan mangkuk kain yang menutupi salah satu organ sensitif Eli, menyangkutkannya dengan kedua tonjolan merah muda Eli yang sudah berdiri dengan kerasnya.

"Lihat putingmu, Elicchi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau semesum ini."

"I-itu... karena kau melakukan hal semacam ini... padaku... A-ah!"

Teriakan yang terdengar di ujung kalimat Eli terdengar, diakibatkan oleh jemari tangan kiri Nozomi yang memainkan salah satu tonjolan merah muda itu dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya.

Meninggalkan lehernya, lidah Nozomi turun secara perlahan, menjilati setiap senti persegi kulit mulus gadis yang di bawahnya itu, membuat sahabatnya itu tak mampu menahan desahnya,

"N-nozomi... Nozomi..."

Suaranya yang memanggil nama Nozomi secara pelan, tangannya yang menggenggam sprei kasur UKS dengan erat, wajahnya yang merah padam karena tak mampu menahan sensasi saat ini, semuanya terlihat dengan baik di mata Nozomi.

Begitu lidah Nozomi mencapai puting Eli yang tak dimainkannya menggunakan jari, Eli merasakan sensasi aneh di bagian bawah tubuhnya, seolah ia mencapai puncak dari kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya saat ini.

"N-nozo—aah!"

Ada sesuatu yang keluar, Eli merasakan itu. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Nozomi yang tak luput dari hal inipun langsung menggoda gadis itu,

"Apa itu pertama kalinya kau mengalami orgasme, Elicchi? Dan langsung keluar padahal aku belum menyentuh bagian bawahmu, ufufu."

"A-aku... tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Nozomi..."

"Kau jauh lebih imut dari yang kukira, Elicchi. Tak kusangka kau sepolos ini."

Jemari Nozomi yang sedari tadi memainkan puting gadis di bawahnya itu turun secara perlahan, mengelus daerah dalam dari paha Eli, sebelum kemudian mengangkat roknya lebih tinggi.

"... Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, Nozomi...?"

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih nikmat, Elicchi."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan lebih jauh, Nozomi langsung menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam celana dalam Eli yang ia yakini berwarna sama dengan bagian atasnya, menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"A-ah, Nozomi!"

Tak mampu menahan sensasi nikmat ketika jemari Nozomi memainkan bagian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya, tubuh Eli melonjak, membuat punggung dan lututnya menegang akibat sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Jari telunjuk Nozomi mengelus-elus bagian luarnya, memainkan belahan suci yang belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun itu, sedangkan ibu jarinya memainkan sebuah tonjolan sensitif yang berada di atas belahan daging tersebut.

"E-engh—, N-nozomi, jangan... disitu... N-nozo—aah!"

"Apa kau akan keluar lagi, Elicchi? Ayo, Elicchi. Keluarkan saja. Basahi jari-jariku dengan cairan cintamu."

Di saat lidahnya memainkan puncak merah muda di dada Eli, jari-jarinya terus memainkan bagian terpenting dari tubuh gadisitu tanpa henti, memaksanya untuk mencapai puncak sekali lagi.

Elusan-elusan yang dilakukan oleh Nozomi membuat Eli tak dapat menghentikan perasaaan nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya, membuatnya tak mampu menahan sensasi puncak kenikmatan satu kali lagi,

"A-aah! Nozomi, aku... aku... a-ah! N-nozomi—!"

Puncak kedua itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik, membuat kesadaran Eli menjadi putih untuk seketika. Lenguhan nafas terus ditarik oleh paru-parunya, mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang baru saja mencapai orgasme keduanya.

"Ini belum selesai, Elicchi."

"E-eh—A-aah!"

Tak mempedulikan tubuh Eli yang kelelahan, Nozomi mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengaitkan kedua lengannya ke paha Eli, memaksa Eli untuk memasang pose kayang dengan wajah Nozomi berada di selangkangannya.

"T-tunggu, Nozomi! Posisi ini—"

"Memalukan, bukan? Tapi dengan posisi ini, aku bisa melihat seluruh sisi memalukan dan menggemaskan yang kau miliki, Elicchi."

Merasakan benda asing yang terasa hangat memasuki lubang kenikmatannya, Eli melenguh sekali lagi.

"A-aah! Nozomi! Jangan... tempat itu... kotor... Aah!"

"Tak ada satupun darimu yang kotor, Elicchi."

Karena posisi tubuh Eli yang kepalanya berada lebih rendah, darah seolah-olah naik ke kepalanya, yang entah kenapa justru menambah perasaan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Lidah Nozomi tak mampu berhenti, terus bergerak, maju-mundur, memutar, menusuk, dan bahkan menggetar di dalam jepitan belahan daging Eli yang masih rapat dan tak tersentuh.

"N-nozomi! Enggh, aah!"

Belum sampai satu menit sejak orgasme keduanya, Eli sudah merasakan gelombang kenikmatan menerjangnya satu kali lagi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang diangkat oleh Nozomi terasa sangat nikmat hingga terasa tak tertahankan.

."N-nozomi—! Aku, aku... mencintaimu..."

Di tengah desahannya, ia menyempatkan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Lidah Nozomi memutar, menyentuh setiap senti dinding bagian dalam Eli, memberinya setruman-setruman kenikmatan, seolah menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"A-aku... sebenarnya... ingin menerimamu waktu itu—ah! T-tapi... aku takut..."

—_apakah persahabatan kita akan rusak, apakah masa depan kita akan hancur. Aku takut dengan semua kemungkinan itu. Karena itu, aku melarikan diri._

Tusukan yang dilakukan oleh lidah Nozomi terus-menerus memberi perasaan nikmat kepada Eli, memerintahkan otaknya untuk mengirimkan perasaan puncak nikmat sekali lagi.

Tubuhnya menegang, lututnya mengeras, tangannya menggenggam sprei dengan eratnya. Wajahnya merah padam, mewakili betapa nikmatnya perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Nozomi—aaah! Nozo, Nozomi—! Aku... aku... engh, ahh, ahh—!"

Sekali lagi, ia merasakan sensasi kenikmatan puncak.

Bersamaan dengan Nozomi yang menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan kembali ke ranjang, Eli menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas, mencoba menormalkan jalur respirasinya.

Matanya menatap Nozomi, menatap wajahnya yang basah akan cairannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum kecut, melihat bagaimana kondisi sahabat yang dicintainya itu, melihat matanya yang basah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis, Nozomi?"

"A-aku bahagia, Elicchi. Aku tak menyangka kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

Masih dengan pakaiannya yang berantakan, Eli menarik Nozomi secara perlahan, membuat posisi tubuh mereka sejajar, sebelum memeluk tubuh rapuh Nozomi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya... tapi jika kau memang tak keberatan, aku juga tak keberatan. Nozomi, aku... menerima perasaanmu."

"Apa itu artinya sekarang kita pacaran?"

"Y-yah, sesuatu semacam itu..."

Mereka berdua saling terdiam, mencoba menyenangkan diri sendiri dan pasangannya dengan keberadaan mereka masing-masing, menikmati kebersamaan dan kehangatan yang saling mereka berikan.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi, dan Nozomi mulai bangkit dari ranjang ruang kesehatan—

"Mau kemana, Nozomi?"

"Eh? Sudah jelas ke kelas, 'kan?"

"Kau bahkan belum membuka satupun kancing baju, Nozomi. Tidakkah kau pikir itu sedikit curang?"

"E-eeh?"

"Karena kau tadi membuatku keluar tiga kali, aku akan membuatmu keluar empat kali. Karena aku orang yang selalu membayar hutangku dengan berlebih."

"T-tunggu, Elicchi—KYAA!"

— **μ's —**

Menghabiskan dua jam pelajaran di dalam ruang kesehatan, menganggap bahwa itu adalah dunia mereka sendiri, saling memberikan cinta tanpa henti.

Mereka tak tahu akan apa yang menanti di depan mereka.

Mereka tak tahu bagaimana orang-orang akan memandang mereka.

Mereka tak tahu—

—kalau anggota μ's yang lain sedang mengintip melalui celah pintu dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam.

* * *

— **Selesai —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji disini.

_Gah, ternyata gagal jadi fanfik lemon pertama di fandom ini._

Hal paling sulit dalam ngebuat limun itu adalah _alasan kenapa bisa jadi lemon _(yang akhirnya saya pake alasan standar: _deep love_)_. _Dan judul. Makanya lahir judul apa adanya ala lagu J-pop random kek gini. Serius, kalo kalian punya saran judul yang lebih bagus, tolong kasih tahu.

Btw, ini adalah bagian dari proyek FMFM (Fanfik Mesum di Fandom Minor) saya. Selain ini, saya udah ngebuat fanfik Homu/Mado di fandom Puella Magi, dan rencana selanjutnya adalah fanfik Ange/Sala di fandom Cross Ange.

Yah, terus, tolong kalo bisa kasih review. Nulis tanpa apresiasi itu rasanya hampa.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


End file.
